


Don't stop me now

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha Collins comienza a trabajar con Jared y Jensen en la quinta temporada casi de forma regular. Durante todo el año anterior le han conocido, pero nunca se habían acercado demasiado a él porque, seamos sinceros... ese tal Misha Collins es un tío rarito. Un año más tarde y de manera separada, Jared y Jensen comenzarán a sentir una cierta atracción por él. ¿Caerá Misha ante los encantos de Jensen o se dejará dominar por los placeres prohibidos que parece prometerle Jared? Una cosa es segura; el sexo está garantizado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't stop me now

 

 

**Título:** [Don't stop me now](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IFUjwj_RB5o)

**Autora:** Taolee

**Fandom:** SPN y RPS.

**Pairing:** Jensen/Misha, Jensen/Jared, Jared/Misha, Jared/Jensen/Misha y future!Dean/future!Cas/Samifer.

**Rating:** NC-17. Obviamente.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Supernatural pertenece a la CW y al señor Kripke. Yo no gano dinero por ello. El dinero recaudado con este fic en el caso de que lo hubiera no es para uso personal, sino para una asociación que ayuda a los animales abandonados. Si quieres colaborar pincha [aquí.](http://www.taolee.org/)

**Warning:** mucho sexo, tal y como me han solicitado en la petición.

**Petición de:** Aldarame en este [hilo](http://taolee.livejournal.com/141678.html?thread=2775662#t2775662)

**Sin betear.**

**Spoilers:** No, si has visto la quinta temporada. Nos vamos a situar en la grabación del 5x04.

**Resumen:** Misha Collins comienza a trabajar con Jared y Jensen en la quinta temporada casi de forma regular. Durante todo el año anterior le han conocido, pero nunca se habían acercado demasiado a él porque, seamos sinceros... ese tal Misha Collins es un tío rarito. Un año más tarde y de manera separada, Jared y Jensen comenzarán a sentir una cierta atracción por él. ¿Caerá Misha ante los encantos de Jensen o se dejará dominar por los placeres prohibidos que parece prometerle Jared? Una cosa es segura; el sexo está garantizado.

**Dedicatoria:** a Aldarame, porque además el mes pasado fue su cumple y no la pude ni felicitar, ni tener su fic a tiempo. Espero compensar el retraso!  <3

 

 

DON'T STOP ME NOW.

 

 

\- No pares ahora -Jensen se agarró al borde de la mesa donde estaba tumbado de espaldas con las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Jared. Jadeó furioso mientras se corría sin control notando cómo ese gigante descargaba dentro de él chocando una y otra vez contra su próstata.

\- Cada vez eres más difícil de complacer -Jared se secó el sudor de la frente y salió de él mientras caminaba directo a la ducha.

Jensen se quedó tumbado sobre la mesa. Dobló el brazo para mirar la hora en el reloj de su muñeca y vio que llegaban tarde. Eric les ladraría como cada mañana, aunque a él que le quitasen lo bailado, pero necesitaba esa sesión de porno mañanero con Jared.

Tras ducharse y arreglarse, Jared y Jensen llegaron al trabajo. Por suerte nadie les echó la bronca porque estaban demasiado ocupados cambiando gran parte de los decorados. Ese día comenzarían a rodar el capítulo cuatro de la quinta temporada, donde Sam apenas saldría, sólo al final interpretando a Lucifer, y Dean tendría que hacer un papel doble. Estaba muy emocionado con la idea y había ensayado consigo mismo para darle otro enfoque a su personaje.

\- Voy a cambiarme -Jared le dio una palmada en la espalda al pasar por su lado-. Hoy apenas nos veremos.

\- Lo sé. Te espero a la hora de la comida.

\- Muy bien -Jared desapareció por el pasillo del fondo y fue a cambiarse de ropa. 

Ir completamente de blanco le daba mucha risa porque siendo tan grande y fuerte, resaltaba demasiado sobre el resto de las cosas que le rodeaba. Cuando se terminó de abrochar la camisa, Misha entró en la habitación y lo saludó con la cabeza. Jared no pudo evitar mirarle. Aparte de que su atuendo también era muy particular, Misha le producía una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago. Siempre que charlaba con él se quedaba con ganas de más y podía jurar que ese cabrón lo miraba esperando alguna cosa. ¿Y si estaba esperando a que él diera el primer paso? Debía de haberse vuelto loco, o quizás el traje de Lucifer tenía más poder del que pensaba, pero mientras Misha terminaba de rebuscar en su mochila, él se sentó para mirarle.

 

Misha se sintió observado, se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

\- ¿Qué tal?

Jared sonrió con misterio. No parecía él y por la expresión que dejó en el rostro, daba la impresión que el mismísimo Lucifer había tomado posesión de su cuerpo.

\- Esta mañana he soñado contigo.

\- Ah, ¿sí? -Misha parecía interesado. Apartó una silla y se sentó frente a él-. ¿Y qué soñaste?

Jared se rascó el párpado con el dedo corazón mientras pensaba si ser sincero o no. Finalmente decidió que sí.

\- Lo cierto es que no estaba dormido cuando soñaba contigo.

Misha levantó las cejas, curioso.

\- ¿No?

\- No. Me estaba follando a Jensen.

Misha fue a decir algo, pero fuera lo que fuera, quedó atascado en su garganta. Finalmente pareció aceptar la idea.

\- Interesante.

\- Sí -Jared sonrió-. Muchas veces pienso en ti; en tocarte, en metértela, en hacer que me supliques más y más. Cuando me masturbo imagino que tú me estás mirando y tocándote a la vez.

Misha se lamió los labios mientras ocultaba una sonrisa. No sabía qué bicho le habría picado a Jared, pero esas palabras lo habían calentado demasiado como para desaprovecharlo.

\- Yo también -susurró. Se agarró la bragueta y se frotó apretando los dedos mientras mecía su erección en la palma de la mano.

Semejante visión provocó que la boca de Jared se secase. Sin decir nada, se abrió el cinturón y echó los calzoncillos un poco hacia abajo. Entre sus manos apareció su erección grande y necesitada. Sin decir nada, comenzó a masajearse sin apartar los ojos de Misha.

Éste hizo lo mismo, con la salvedad que apenas tuvo que hacer esfuerzo en dejarse al descubierto de lo grande que llevaba los pantalones. Uno frente al otro, ambos se miraban mientras se prodigaban placer. El sonido de sus manos al pasar por sus humedecidos miembros era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Al cabo de unos segundos, la respiración entrecortada de Misha comenzó a ser más audible.

\- Ven -Jared jadeó esa simple palabra que Misha no pudo desobedecer. Cuando lo tuvo delante, lo ayudó a que se subiera a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, haciendo que las erecciones quedaran una pegada a la otra. Él las cogió con una mano y comenzó a acariciarlas haciendo que se frotaran la una contra la otra-. Me gusta.

Misha asintió. A él también y por eso no pudo contener un jadeo cuando la muñeca de Jared hizo un giro inesperado y afianzó el agarre.

\- Eso es -mientras, con una mano, les daba placer a ambos, con la otra se abría los botones de la camisa, dejando ese torso amplio y musculoso a la vista-. Me gusta oírte, Misha. Gime para mí.

Más que gemir pareció un ronroneo, pero a Jared debió de gustarle porque aceleró la mano. Misha se agarró al respaldo de la silla que sobresalía tras los hombros de Jared y movió las caderas al compás de la mano de ese hombre. 

\- Dí mi nombre, Misha -con la mano que quedó libre tras abrirse los botones de la camisa, Jared lo agarró de la parte de atrás del cuello y lo atrajo hacia él, hasta chocar frente con frente-. Cierra los ojos e imagina que estás dentro de mí -profundizó el agarre para apretar su erección un poco más-, haciéndome jadear tu nombre una y otra vez, hasta que no puedes más y tengas que correrte, llenándome, satisfaciéndome por completo.

\- Voy a correrme, Jay. 

\- Sí -Jared siguió sosteniéndole por el cuello mientras deslizaba el pulgar por su mejilla hasta llegar a su boca. Le acarició el labio inferior separándoselo un poco y deslizó el dedo dentro hasta encontrar su lengua-. Chúpamelo.

La orden llegó tarde porque Misha ya se había puesto a ello. Lo apresó con la lengua contra el paladar y succionó llenándole de saliva por completo. Los obscenos sonidos que salieron de entre sus labios hicieron jadear a Jared hasta casi hacerle perder el control.

\- Joder, Misha. Sigue -movió el también las caderas con facilidad sin importarle que Misha estuviera o no encima-. Chupa -gimió-. Chupa.

Un sonido agónico salió del fondo de la garganta de Misha mientras aceleraba las caderas. Tras varios segundos así, inevitablemente se corrió sobre el pecho de Jared, haciendo que éste también lo siguiera descargando sobre su propia piel.

Durante varios segundos, el aliento de ambos fue lo único que se escuchó en la habitación, los dos atrapados en esa espiral de deseo. Jared movió la mano un par de veces más, haciendo caer las últimas gotas que quedaron rezagadas en el glande. Luego soltó el agarre y se lamió los dedos mientras miraba a Misha.

\- No ha estado mal para ser la primera vez.

Misha sonrió. Ese “para ser la primera vez” sonó a que tenía intención de volver a hacerlo más veces, y eso le parecía bien, muy bien.

\- Sí -gruñó mientras se incorporaba y se levantaba para ponerse bien la ropa. Lo observó levantarse, limpiarse el pecho con una toalla y vestirse de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Nos vemos luego -le guiñó un ojo. Luego cogió la chaqueta, blanca también, y salió de allí como si lo que acabase de ocurrir fuera lo más normal del mundo.

 

Tardó un poco más de lo acostumbrado en concentrarse, pero una vez estuvo metido en su papel, Misha repasó todas sus líneas y cuando llegó el momento de ir a grabar, pasó antes por peluquería para que le cambiaran el peinado. Debía de interpretar a Castiel en el futuro y para ello había tenido que cambiar la ropa y dejarse algo de barba. Cuando terminó, fue a rodar la escena con Jensen.

Éste parecía estar concentrado metiéndose en su personaje, en ese momento el Dean del futuro. Tenía el semblante serio y apretaba los labios. Cuando soltó el guión a un lado y levantó la vista, ambos se quedaron mirando. Con paso firme y decidido, Jensen caminó hacia él.

\- Misha -gruñó-. Vamos a rodar en el bosque. El equipo se ha ido ya hacia allí para prepararlo todo. 

\- Bien.

\- ¿Quieres ir en tu coche o en el mío? Si vamos por nuestra cuenta tardaremos menos.

\- Me da igual -Misha se encogió de hombros-. En el mío, si quieres.

\- Perfecto -comenzó a andar-. Vamos.

\- ¿No esperamos a Cliff?

\- Él ya está allí. Venga, date prisa.

Misha lo siguió. Llegaron al aparcamiento, montaron en su coche y Jensen le indicó el camino. Al cabo de un rato y tras conducir por una carretera en medio del bosque que parecía no tener fin, comenzó a perder la paciencia.

\- ¿Seguro que vamos bien? -agarró mejor el volante cuando comenzó a notar muchos baches y boquetes en el suelo.

\- Sí. Han tenido que irse muy lejos. Tú sigue conduciendo.

Eso estaba haciendo Misha cuando de pronto notó una mano en su pierna. Al principio pensó que Jensen quería decirle algo, pero al poco descubrió que le estaba metiendo mano. Simple y descaradamente. Lo curioso es que, a pesar de haberse quedado saciado con Jared un rato atrás, su cuerpo reaccionó a una velocidad vertiginosa a ese simple roce. 

\- Jensen... -Misha lo miró de reojo porque no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando allí-. ¿Qué haces?

\- Quiero comértela.

El impacto de las palabras tuvo como consecuencia que Misha no pudiera evitar ese badén en la carretera y los amortiguadores del vehículo los hiciera dar varios botes dentro del vehículo.

\- Vamos a llegar tarde -la polla se le puso tan dura que temió que no le quedara sangre en el cerebro para seguir conduciendo. Dijo esa frase como excusa, pero en verdad se moría por sentir esos labios alrededor de su pene.

\- No hace falta que dejes de conducir -movió la mano hacia su entrepierna y palpó el bulto de Misha a través de la ropa-. Y tampoco querrás llegar así, ¿no?

Misha no estaba seguro de cómo quería llegar y si quería hacerlo alguna vez. Se deslizó un poco en el asiento mientras Jensen le abría los pantalones y tiraba del elástico de los calzoncillos. Luego se movió acomodándose mejor y tras encontrar una postura cómoda, se agachó y llevó la cabeza hacia la entrepierna de Misha.

\- Dios -jadeó. Intentó concentrarse en la carretera mientras notaba esos labios calientes y suaves rodearle por completo. Jensen lo tragó hasta el fondo, hasta que la punta del glande le rozó la garganta-. Buff, Jensen. Como hagas eso otra vez no voy a durar nada.

Jensen no respondió limitándose sólo a sonreír. Lo embadurnó bien de saliva y siguió dedicándole la misma atención que antes. Poco a poco lo fue llevando a la locura, arrancándole pequeños jadeos.

\- Sigue -agarró con fuerza el volante con una mano mientras con la otra la dejaba de caer sobre la cabeza de Jensen, marcándole el ritmo que quería que siguiera-. Sigue.

Jensen se incorporó un poco y miró a la carretera.

\- Tuerce a la derecha -le indicó mientras se desabotonaba el pantalón para deslizar una mano dentro. Cuando Misha obedeció, volvió a agacharse para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, pero antes le indicó lo que quería-. Quiero oírte, Misha. Dime cuánto te gusta lo que te hago.

Misha cerró los ojos un segundo preguntándose qué les pasaba a esos dos. Tanto el uno como el otro querían oírle, y lo curioso es que Misha no quería defraudar a ninguno.

\- Jensen -jadeó. Tenía las manos tan tensas al volante, que por un segundo temió arrancarlo del salpicadero. Volver a sentir esa lengua y esos labios alrededor de su erección que lo estaban llevando al borde del precipicio de cabeza-. Qué bien lo haces, Jensen. Sigue chupándola. Así. Sí. Eso es.

Normalmente Jensen no era así. Él mandaba y él guiaba, y si podía, prefería que se la chuparan a él. Pero Misha no contaba. Tenía tantísimas ganas de hincarle el diente a ese hombre que no pudo contenerse. Le habría arrancado la ropa si hubiera podido y se lo habría follado de mil maneras distintas. Ese día, por ser el primero de los muchos que tenía previsto que llegasen, iba a demostrarle lo que su lengua y sus labios eran capaces de hacer.

\- Por favor, Jensen, sigue. No pares -Misha había apretado el acelerador de manera involuntaria haciendo que el coche se pusiera a más de ciento veinte en apenas pocos segundos. Prácticamente como él-. No. Voy a correrme. Por favor. Por favor, Jensen.

Escucharle fue algo superior a sí mismo. Jensen supo que estaba corriéndose cuando notó la mano pegajosa dentro de los calzoncillos. Segundos más tarde el orgasmo estalló en él haciendo que todo su cuerpo se pusiera en tensión.

Misha lo notó. Volvió a ponerle la mano sobre la cabeza y lo empujó con delicadeza hacia abajo para que lo tragara en su totalidad. Cuando notó toda su erección completamente envuelta por los labios, la lengua y la garganta de Jensen, no pudo controlarse más y dio rienda suelta él también a su liberación. Imaginarse a Jensen tragándoselo todo pudo con él. El conjunto de todo lo que percibía, más la velocidad que estaba alcanzando el coche, provocó que Misha terminara de correrse dejando escapar un gruñido seco entre sus labios.

Cuando todo comenzó a volver a la normalidad, levantó el pie del acelerador y la velocidad del coche fue bajando paulatinamente. Jensen se incorporó en su asiento y se sentó para sacarse la mano del interior de la ropa. 

\- En la guantera tienes pañuelos.

\- Gracias -Jensen carraspeó un poco. Con la mano que tenía libre cogió un par de ellos y se limpió lo mejor que pudo.

\- ¿Vas a poder grabar así?

\- Cliff ha ido con mi caravana. Tengo ropa para cambiarme.

\- Ah, bien -Misha se concentró en la carretera. Jensen le había colocado bien la ropa, así que no sabía por qué se sentía así de raro.

\- Lo siento si te he pillado por sorpresa -la voz de Jensen parecía más grave de lo habitual.

\- Ermmm, no -mintió, pero no iba a decírselo-. Ha estado muy bien.

Jensen sonrió recordando su voz pidiéndole más.

\- Llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer algo así contigo.

\- ¿Sí? -porque él no se había enterado de nada-. ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Desde el capítulo dos de la cuarta temporada, aproximadamente -sonrió con algo de timidez al ver la cara de asombro del otro-. He tardado un poco, lo sé. Hey, tuerce en el siguiente sendero y ya estamos.

Misha no supo qué responderle. Él también se había sentido atraído por Jensen y por Jared, pero nunca había movido ficha por así decirlo. Esos siempre estaban tan juntos y unidos que nunca pensó que pudieran estar interesado en él. 

 

Durante el resto del día olvidó ese triángulo amoroso que se había montado sin proponérselo para concentrarse en su trabajo. Ni siquiera a la hora de comer, cuando Jared apareció en escena, bajó la guardia. El recién llegado le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, pero nada más. 

Cuando la noche ya estaba muy avanzada, decidieron dejar el resto de la grabación para el día siguiente. Todos estaban muy cansados. Había sido un día largo y agotador y se preveía que el ritmo no iba a bajar. 

\- ¿Vamos? -Jared pasó por al lado de Misha y se amoldó a su ritmo-. Voy a ir a tomarme un par de cervezas. ¿Te apuntas?

\- Claro, ¿por qué no? ¿Se lo has dicho también a Jensen?

\- Iba a decírselo ahora, pero no sé dónde se ha metido.

\- Creo que está en el decorado que hace de cabaña para el Cas del futuro -Misha cambió de rumbo para ir a buscarle y Jared lo siguió. Cuando llegaron, Jensen estaba allí, sentado sobre la alfombra donde un rato antes había estado Misha-. Jensen, ¿estás bien?

Jensen aún iba vestido como el Dean del futuro, con la chaqueta verde y la funda de la pistola con ella dentro sujeta al muslo. Cuando les oyó llegar, levantó la vista pero no pareció reconocerles. Jared, que traía la chaqueta blanca en la mano, la tiró a un lado y se puso de cuclillas.

\- Jen ¿qué haces?

Jensen pestañeó.

\- ¿Es esto en lo que voy a convertirme? -la ronca y hastiada voz de Dean fue clara a sus oídos-. ¿En un ser amargado que no cree absolutamente en nada y que va a poner a los únicos amigos que le queda en peligro sólo por vencer a Lucifer? -levantó la cabeza y miró a Jared-. ¿Sólo por vencerte?

Jared sonrió, se levantó y se quedó junto a Misha.

\- Está metido en su personaje, no te preocupes; lo hace a menudo.

Misha bajó la cabeza para mirar a ese Jensen que estaba sentado sobre la alfombra. Él también se había sentido raro siendo ese Castiel; destruido, amargado y sin esperanzas de nada, pero confiando plenamente en Dean. Avanzó un paso y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Luego alargó ambas manos y las puso sobre sus hombros para obligarle a que lo mirase.

\- No ha sido un camino fácil -Castiel estaba ahí y miraba a Dean directamente a los ojos-. Nadie puede reprocharte nada porque gracias a ti seguimos con vida.

\- Eso no será siempre así -Dean tragó saliva y cerró los ojos-. Jamás podré perdonarme por esto -abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente-, como tampoco podré jamás perdonarme todo aquello que he querido decirte, y hacerte, y nunca he tenido los huevos suficientes para hacerlo.

Castiel apoyó la frente contra la de él haciendo que ambos cerrasen los ojos.

\- Estoy aquí, contigo, Dean. No estás solo -sin abrir los ojos, Castiel acercó sus labios a los suyos y lo besó. Había tanta ternura en el beso que por un momento ambos se quedaron así sin hacer nada más, sumidos en lo que significaba eso para ellos dos.

\- Enternecedor, pero os recuerdo que ambos sois míos.

Dean y Castiel levantaron la cabeza para toparse con Jared, que en ese momento no lo era. Tenía una expresión dulce en el rostro, pero no lo era en absoluto. Conocían a ese ser y sabían que siempre se saldría con la suya, dándole igual a quién se cargaba a su paso.

\- Ya tienes a Sam, ¿qué más quieres? -Dean gruñó separando la cabeza de la del ángel para mirarle-. ¿No tienes suficiente?

Lucifer esbozó una sonrisa muy lentamente, con pereza, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

\- ¿Sabes qué me gustaría? -se arrodilló tras Castiel hasta acoplar el pecho tras su espalda. Luego le susurró sobre un oído, como si de verdad fuera el mismísimo diablo regalándole una mala idea-. Ver cómo te lo haces con Dean. Vuestra historia de amor es tan... épica, tan sufrida -dejó de susurrar sobre el oído para mirar directamente a Dean-. Fóllale.

En esa mirada había implícita demasiadas cosas. Dean no estaba obligado a nada. Podía levantarse de allí y podía irse, pero no lo hizo porque le gustó la idea. Nunca había tenido al ángel de esa manera y quizás ahora había llegado el momento. 

Con cierta brusquedad, Dean le sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos mientras lo guiaba hacia él para darle un beso rudo y lascivo. Sus labios entrechocaron para separarse luego y dejar paso a su lengua. Dean buscó la de Castiel con la suya y cuando la encontró, le dio un beso sucio que lo dejó sin respiración. Le tiró de la camisa y se la sacó del cuerpo para luego arrojarla a un lado.

\- Quítate los pantalones -la voz de Dean era una orden en toda regla. 

Con el ceño fruncido y esa tosca mirada, Castiel no pudo más que obedecer. Se separó un poco de ellos para quitarse las zapatillas, los pantalones y la ropa interior para luego volver a ocupar el mismo sitio de antes. 

Mientras lo veía desprenderse de la ropa, Dean se había tumbado sobre la alfombra y se había abierto la bragueta, dejando al descubierto su miembro aún no del todo erecto.

\- Chúpala.

Castiel llevó a cabo su misión. Se inclinó hacia delante y se lo introdujo entero en la boca. Dean apretó los dientes y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, extasiado por todo lo que estaba empezando a sentir.

Lucifer miraba desde atrás, recreándose en el trasero del ángel y en la posición en la que estaba puesto.

\- Fóllatelo, Dean, te estoy esperando.

Dean asintió con la cabeza. Tiró del cuerpo de Cas hacia él y lo subió a sus caderas hasta sentarle a horcajadas. Deslizó una mano entre ambos cuerpos y se agarró la polla para darse un par de tirones y terminar de ponerla dura. Se escupió en la mano y se lubricó bien por todas partes. Eso ayudaría a la penetración ya que no lo había preparado previamente. Pensar en ese trasero prieto y en él abriéndose paso en ese estrecho canal, provocó que el glande se le humedeciera en el acto. Eso también iba a servir de ayuda.

Guiándose entre las piernas de Castiel, Dean encontró su entrada, apoyó el glande sobre ella y luego lo agarró de las caderas para mantenerle en su sitio. Sin previo aviso y sin esperar más, comenzó a deslizarse dentro de él.

El ángel jadeó y gimió cuando se vio invadido de esa manera. No solía ser tan remilgado, pero la lubricación era escasa, la preparación nula y Dean tenía un tamaño considerable como para replantearse ciertas cosas. 

\- Dean... -jadeó-. Para.

Pero Dean no paró. Tiró de las caderas del ángel hacia su cuerpo haciéndose así más hueco para él mismo y ayudándose en la penetración. Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, comenzó a salir y a entrar en él de una manera rítmica y enérgica. 

\- Cas -gimió notándose más apretado que nunca-. Eso es.

Castiel se vio invadido por una sensación extraña e intentó acostumbrarse a ella. Notaba a Dean salir y entrar de su cuerpo a un ritmo que cada vez iba más en aumento. Se habría acostumbrado a eso si hubiera tenido un par de minutos más, pero de pronto, una mano grande y caliente lo cogió de la cadera.

Lucifer estaba tras él, con ese traje blanco, esa sonrisa de benevolencia en el rostro y los ojos refulgentes con un brillo especial.

\- Shhhhh, tranquilo -Lucifer se acopló a su espalda también de rodillas. Se había abierto la cremallera del pantalón y apretaba su enorme erección entre las suaves nalgas del ángel-. No voy a hacerte daño.

La mención de la palabra “dolor” hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. La mano que había sentido antes en la cadera, ahora le rodeaba la erección, ayudándole así a seguir el ritmo.

Normalmente Lucifer no era tan magnánimo. Para él todo tenía un propósito y un fin, y su esfuerzo se vería recompensado.

Y así fue cuando el cuerpo del ángel se relajó sobre su pecho. Eso le dio la oportunidad de guiarse con la otra mano. Desde ese ángulo la penetración era bastante complicada.

Con una calma innata en él, Lucifer colocó su enorme mano en el centro de la espalda del ángel y lo empujó sin prisas hacia delante. Castiel se apoyó sobre los brazos apoyando las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Dean. El cazador aprovechó para besarle los labios y experimentar lo que sentía penetrándole desde ese nuevo ángulo.

Lucifer les observó durante unos segundos. Esa era una de las visiones más hermosas que jamás había visto. Guiándose con una mano hacia la entrada del ángel, cuando se apoyó junto a la erección de Dean, el movimiento de éste le ayudó a colarse unos milímetros en su cuerpo.

Castiel echó la cabeza hacia atrás y separó los labios, aunque nada llegó a salir realmente de ellos. Todos y cada uno de sus sentidos estaban puestos en esa sensación que lo estaba consumiendo conforme avanzaba y se adentraba en él. La sensación de opresión era demasiado grande y durante unos segundos pensó que su cuerpo no podría dar cabida a los dos. Gruñó y respiró por la boca a la misma par que jadeaba.

\- Por favor. No puedo -rezó.

\- Shhhhhhh -Lucifer lo mandó callar. Le sujetó con firmeza por las caderas para que no se moviera y se adentró un poco más en él, notando alrededor de su erección cómo, milímetro a milímetro se adentraba en esa cálida y estrecha cueva. La sensación fue tan intensa que él tampoco pudo evitar gemir en voz alta-. Por Dios, sí.

Jensen abrió los ojos y lo miró con una ceja levantada. 

\- Lucifer diciendo “Por Dios, sí” es inusual como mínimo.

Jared jadeaba por la boca, pero eso no evitó que sonriera enseñando sus hoyuelos antes de volver a poner una expresión parecida al dolor al notar esa sensación crecer en él.

\- Lo que sea -levantó una mano y palmeó una de las nalgas de Misha-. Qué buen culo tienes, Misha.

Misha no respondió. Seguía apoyado sobre las palmas de las manos y mantenía los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados en tensión.

\- Misha, ¿estás bien? -Dean alargó el brazo e hizo detener a Jared, luego le acarició el hombro-. Podemos dejarlo si quieres.

\- No -aunque la voz sonó quejumbrosa, los ojos de Misha dijeron todo lo contrario-. Sólo necesito unos segundos para... ajustarme.

Jensen asintió. No debía de ser fácil y ciertamente Jared y él juntos no eran pequeños en tamaño. Se incorporó sobre un codo y alargó el cuello hasta llegar a los labios de Misha. Comenzó a besarle mordiéndole el labio inferior, hasta que poco a poco notó la participación del otro. Notaba el aliento con cada jadeo que daba sobre su piel y se imaginó siendo penetrado a la vez por ellos dos. La imagen le gustó mucho y se le notó en la forma en que comenzó a besarlo, necesitado y con mucha urgencia.

Misha se estaba dejando llevar por él. Echó el brazo hacia atrás hasta rozar una de las caderas de Jared. Le clavó los dedos indicándole que siguiera, que comenzara a moverse como lo estaba haciendo antes. Jared lo hizo y eso arrancó de nuevo nuevos gemidos del fondo de la garganta de Misha.

La sensación era indescriptible. Jamás se había sentido tan lleno, tan caliente y tan necesitado como en ese momento. El sonido del cuerpo de Jared chocando contra el suyo y el de Jensen fundiéndose prácticamente con el de él, fue demasiado de digerir de una sola vez, por eso y sin previo aviso, el cuerpo de Misha reaccionó solo, desobedeciendo todas las órdenes mentales que recibía para hacer que parara, pero fue imposible.

Los gemidos de Misha a la par de sus jadeos fueron mucho más audibles y elevados de tono cuando comenzó a correrse sobre el cuerpo de Jensen. Con todos los músculos en tensión y si necesitar de una mano para ayudarse, acabó derramándose sobre él mientra apretaba las mandíbulas para controlar lo que estaba sintiendo.

\- Así me gusta, Mish -Jared se secó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo. Luego volvió a propinarle una sonora palmada, ésta vez en la otra nalga-. Gimes como una puta.

\- Se está corriendo -Jensen jadeó las palabras. Estaba soportando el peso de esos hombres sobre él y el deseo ya había empezado a consumirle a él también-. Me queda muy poco, Jay.

\- Córrete -los ojos le brillaron mientras lo miraba-, y te sigo.

Jensen no tuvo tiempo de asentir porque su cuerpo había empezado a temblar sin poder controlarlo. Se tumbó completamente sobre la alfombra y lo agarró por las rodillas mientras se hundía una y otra vez hasta quedar completamente vacío.

Jared sintió ese calor extra rodearle y tras gruñir mientras aceleraba el ritmo, acabó corriéndose entre profundos espasmos hasta que su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo más y acabó sentado de rodillas saliendo completamente de él.

Saciado, cansado y hecho polvo por la postura, Misha se dejó de caer sobre Jensen, tumbándose sobre él sin decir nada, haciendo que el otro soportara todo su peso. 

Jensen no se quedó, pero cuando vio que Jared se les echaba también encima, reaccionó levantando los brazos.

\- Vais a aplastarme, cabrones. Os recuerdo que el suelo está duro.

 

 

 

Un buen rato más tarde, los tres en el coche de Misha, iban de regreso al estudio para marcharse a sus casas. Jared conducía, Misha iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto y Jensen iba tumbado detrás.

\- Como me hayáis destrozado la espalda, veréis.

\- No te quejes más, Jen. Pareces una vieja -Jared no despegó la visión de la carretera porque tan tarde como era, el camino estaba demasiado oscuro-. Sólo hemos estado sobre ti apenas un minuto.

\- El suficiente -murmuró. Luego quedó extrañamente callado pensando en todo lo que había sucedido. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo-. Vosotros ya habíais empezado a tontear antes, ¿no?

Jared y Misha se miraron de reojo decidiendo a ver cuál de los dos respondía.

\- Igual que tú con Misha -Jared fue directo y sin andarse con rodeos.

\- No es lo mismo -Jensen se defendió.

\- Ah, ¿no? 

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Vamos, Jay, no me hagas enumerártelo.

\- Oh, sí. Vas a enumerarlo.

Misha los escuchó durante un rato sintiéndose como un niño cuyos padres se peleaban por su custodia. Al final decidió intervenir.

\- ¿Sabéis que podemos seguir así, verdad? Es absurdo que os pongáis ahora a ver quién recibe más atenciones o quién empezó primero cuando podemos volver a estar los tres juntos cuando queramos -volvió la cabeza para asegurarse que Jensen estaba atento-. Estoy seguro de que tu culo está deseando probarlo.

\- Y gime como una puta cuando lo penetran -añadió Jared sonriendo.

Jensen abrió la boca para quejarse pero no pudo decir nada, ni siquiera para contradecirles porque ambos llevaban razón; estaba deseando probarlo y sí, gemía como auténtica puta, ¿para qué negarlo?

Mientras completaba el camino para volver a casa, Jared fue decidiendo la próxima quedada y Misha le daba ideas. Jensen permaneció callado mientras hablaban de él, de su trasero y de lo que querían hacerle. Como tardasen mucho más en llegar, es posible que comenzara sin ellos, porque la tirantez que notaba en los pantalones comenzó a darle una idea de lo duro que se estaba poniendo. 

En completo silencio y mientras escuchaba los planes de los otros dos, Jensen se llevó las manos a los pantalones, los abrió y los bajó lo suficiente como para dejar libre su erección. Luego comenzó a darse placer. Cuando notó que el coche frenaba en seco, sonrió. Oyó dos puertas que se abrían para luego abrirse las de atrás, pero él ya no estaba pendiente a nada. Simplemente... se dejó llevar.

 

 

FIN 

 


End file.
